O caminho para o futuro
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Shion precisa criar um futuro diferente daquele que Avenir lhe contou. Para isso, terá de alterar os destinos de pessoas próximas e ele, levando-as para um caminho provavelmente mais triste. A fic é baseada no gaiden do Shion e está dividida em 4 partes: Mu, Aioros, Dohko e Shion.
1. Mu

**Mu**

* * *

Quando um velho amigo pede um favor, nada mais natural do que atender seu desejo. Shion não fazia a menor ideia de por que estava caminhando pelas ruas de sua terra natal, mais de dois séculos depois de ausência. Com tudo diferente, era impossível não sentir que não pertencia mais àquele lugar, apesar de não estar muito distante da esquina onde nascera. Na juventude, ouvira bastante que se tornara um traidor de seu povo de origem, pois o deixou por definitivo para trocá-lo pelo Santuário de Athena para viver como um cavaleiro de ouro. Não podia negar aquela acusação.

Era Áries quem o guiava. A armadura andava inquieta há dias, e agora finalmente lhe dava direções, em busca de algo que ele ainda não compreendia. Sem a reencarnação de Athena no Santuário, era incomum haver qualquer manifestação divina dela à sua volta. Shion considerava os pequenos desejos de sua armadura uma forma de a deusa conversar com ele. Afinal, havia tão pouco a fazer para agradecer-lhe pela proteção…

Ao dobrar uma rua, quase no fim da vila, encontrou a casa para qual Áries apontava. Era relativamente nova, mas estava em péssimo estado de conservação. Parte da parede havia cedido e estava coberta por uma lona marrom para ocultar o estrago. A porta havia sido substituída por um lençol. Era para entrar ali, embora ele ainda não soubesse o que faria depois. Shion delicadamente afastou o lençol e entrou na casa.

Quase todos os móveis do interior estavam revirados. Uma mulher ninava um bebê no colo, enquanto seu marido tentava consertar o pé quebrado da mesa. Shion manteve-se junto ao lençol, para não assustá-los. Ainda bem que deixara as vestes de Grande Mestre no Santuário e viera como um simples morador de Jamiel.

"Perdão pela intromissão."

"O senhor… quem é?", indagou o marido.

Havia um brasão na parede da sala, ainda que capenga. Reconheceu aquelas formas: pertencia ao mesmo clã de Atla. Isso explicava os cabelos lilases do bebê.

"Eu sou Shion de Áries. Vim do Santuário de Athena."

"Mas as roupas e as marcas na testa… O senhor com certeza é de Jamiel."

"Sim, eu nasci aqui, há muito tempo… Este é o clã do Atla. Esse símbolo na parede diz tudo."

"Atla é o bisavô de minha esposa. O que deseja, senhor Shion?"

"Seu idiota!", esbravejou-se a esposa, na direção do marido. "É Shion-sama! Esse homem não só é um cavaleiro de Athena, mas é o próprio mestre do Santuário de Athena!"

"É?! Ele?!"

"Grande Mestre Shion-sama, perdoe os modos do meu marido…", desculpou-se a mulher, abaixando a cabeça. "Ele sabe pouco sobre o Santuário de Athena e sobre a história desta família…"

"Ah… Não se preocupe. Sou eu quem precisa desculpar-se, pois entrei nesta casa sem nenhum objetivo claro. Estava apenas seguindo as instruções de minha armadura de Áries."

"Sua armadura?"

"Sim. As armaduras são entidades com vida, sentimentos e desejos. A minha queria porque queria vir para cá, e por isso estou aqui. Ainda não sei o que ela deseja, mas realizar a vontade dela é o mínimo que posso fazer. Afinal, tem sido a minha parceira desde que eu era muito jovem…"

"Dizem que foi o nosso povo que forjou as armaduras. Isso é verdade?"

"Sim, junto com a Athena-sama. Desde então, o Santuário sempre tem tido uma relação próxima com Jamiel. Você sabe bastante."

"Foi o vovô Atla que me contou! Gostaria que ele tivesse vivido o bastante para conhecer seu novo trineto…"

"É…? Trineto de Atla? Ora, Atla era o discípulo mais jovem de meu mestre… É incrível como tenho a oportunidade de conhecer o mais novo descendente dele. Será que eu posso…?"

"Ah… Eu gostaria muito, senhor… Mas, se ele chorar…"

"Entendo. Não quero deixá-lo chateado."

"Não é isso… Esta criança, Grande Mestre, acabou despertando o poder psíquico pouco depois de nascer, ele ainda não sabe controlá-lo… Tenho medo de nossa casa vir abaixo de novo, caso ele chore…"

"Então…! A casa está danificada assim por causa dessa criança?"

"Sim… Normalmente, as crianças despertam os poderes psíquicos aos três ou quatro anos, mesmo em nossa família, que é conhecida por possuir poderes bem fortes. Mas o pequeno Mu tem um poder que vai além do meu. Talvez seja tão forte quanto o do vovô Atla…"

"Por isso vieram morar tão longe em relação ao resto da vila…"

"Mesmo assim, tem sido bastante difícil. Não posso pedir que Mu não chore quando fica com fome ou suja a fralda. Perdão, Grande Mestre, por aborrecê-lo com nossos problemas."

"Na verdade… Acho que foi bom você ter me contado isso… Talvez esse seja o motivo de a armadura de Áries ter me trazido até aqui."

"A armadura? Mas por quê?"

"Posso carregá-lo?"

"Mas, se ele chorar…"

"Não se preocupe. Meu poder dará conta."

"Está bem…"

Os grandes olhinhos curiosos de Mu estavam fixados nos dele quando a mãe o entregou. O menino parecia uma cópia de Atla, de tão parecido com o trisavô. O pequenino ainda puxou o cachecol de Shion, entretido, pouco antes de notar que não estava mais nos braços da mãe. A expressão transformou-se num instante, a boca abriu-se, soltando um berro.

Shion notou os objetos da casa levitando com o poder psíquico de Mu e sentiu a própria estrutura da casa balançar com aquela pressão. De fato, aquele era um poder bastante parecido com o de Atla, capaz de teleportar centenas de pessoas sem o menor esforço. A armadura de Áries reagiu com aquele grito, deixando claro que aquele menino era o objetivo da viagem.

"Grande Mestre! A casa!"

Com o auxílio do cosmos, Shion deteve o poder de Mu, ao menos sobre as paredes da casa. E, em vez de devolvê-lo à mãe, tentou acalmá-lo. Experimentou cantar uma música de ninar, típica de Jamiel. Sua tática funcionou por cerca de vinte segundos, até Mu voltar a chorar, e Shion ser obrigado a devolvê-lo para a mãe.

"Parece que ele realmente não está interessado em ninguém além de você."

"Ainda bem que foi com o senhor. Seu poder é mesmo incrível, Grande Mestre Shion-sama."

"É que ele aumenta de acordo com meu cosmos, mas… O poder do pequeno Mu é puro e está muito além do que eu posso imaginar. Atla tinha um nível de telecinese muito parecido com o deste pequeno. É a primeira vez que vejo um bebê demonstrar tanta força… Não deve estar sendo fácil… Cuidar dele aqui."

"Quando Atla-sama estava vivo, nossa casa permanecia segura, pois ele sempre a protegia. Mas agora… Mal nos mudamos para cá, e acho que logo teremos de procurar um lugar novo. Eu tenho poderes fortes, mas Mu me supera em muito..."

A armadura de Áries sinalizou-lhe de novo. Shion já havia entendido a mensagem de sua parceira.

"Se quiser, posso ajudar nisso."

"Senhor?"

"Mas… Mãe alguma gostaria de ouvir… a proposta que tenho para fazer. Peço perdão adiantado."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Como disse antes, vim aqui porque minha armadura me guiou, representando a vontade da própria deusa Athena. Eu acredito que o que estamos presenciando hoje neste encontro é a roda do destino movimentando-se, para mim, para a sua família e, principalmente, para o pequeno Mu. A armadura de Áries está me dizendo que o destino dela e o de Mu estão ligados."

"Então ele e a armadura…"

"Parece que ela escolheu quem será o meu sucessor como cavaleiro de Áries."

"O meu Mu?! Mas ele é só um bebê!"

"É claro. Ele nem pode engatinhar ainda. Mas um talento como o dele deve ser desenvolvido desde muito cedo e com muito cuidado para não gerar acidentes, como os que ocorreram em sua casa. É por isso que fomos reunidos hoje. Existe um lugar ideal para ele desenvolver essa telecinese, que será bem mais forte do que a minha. É o mesmo local onde realizei o meu treino quando menino. Não há ninguém morando por lá há décadas, mas é um lugar literalmente vivo, onde pessoas com forte telecinesia podem praticar sem medo."

"Está me pedindo para me separar dele tão cedo?"

"Não, é claro que não. Estou oferencendo a morada de meu mestre, para que não precise mais se preocupar com a casa. Mas o que eu não gosto de pedir para uma mãe é que me deixe educar e instruir o pequeno Mu… no caminho de um cavaleiro de Athena."

"Cavaleiro de Athena… Isso significa que ele morrerá na guerra que dizem acontecer a cada dois séculos?"

"Não significa a morte certa… Mas é possível."

"Mesmo sendo uma pessoa santa, eu não vou permitir que faça isso com o meu filho!", brigou o pai. "Não me importo de morar numa casa caindo aos pedaços, nem de consertar o teto quantas vezes forem necessárias! Não quero que o meu filho se envolva em problemas que deveriam ser só dos cavaleiros! Não quero que ele acabe morto feito um sacrifício aos deuses!"

"Eu entendo se não quiser", respondeu Shion, compreensivo. "O problema é que o destino, assim como o disco de Perseu, vem para a pessoa, por mais que esta tente fugir. O senhor precisa considerar que tentar fugir desse destino pode tornar a vida de seu filho mais difícil."

"Eu não acredito nessa coisa de destino! Deixe que o meu menino cresça livre e feliz em Jamiel, Grande Mestre. Ele mal nasceu e já terá de lutar numa guerra? Isso é ridículo!"

"Peço perdão por ter vindo com esse pedido. Eu também quero que ele seja feliz aqui em Jamiel e que possa ter uma vida pacífica. Mas, sabendo que existe uma ligação entre ele e Áries, sabendo que ele nasceu com um poder imenso, duvido que seja capaz de ter a vida que merece…"

Crianças órfãs não tinham nada a perder. Shion soube que passou por um ritual para perder a memória de seus pais, pouco depois da separação, de modo a dedicar-se completamente ao treino de cavaleiro. Seus pais com certeza já não estavam mais vivos, e ele não sabia quem foram e nem como viveram. Não queria ter de fazer o mesmo com Mu.

"Isso é ridículo!"

A mãe de Mu deteve o marido e pediu silêncio com um gesto. Sendo ela a representante do clã, era considerada a chefe da família. No silêncio dos presentes, beijou o rosto de Mu, no seu zelo materno, e entregou-o novamente a Shion.

"Ah… ele vai chorar."

"Pegue", ordenou ela, incisiva.

Só lhe restou obedecer e ligar o botão de choro de Mu. Usou seu poder para manter a estrutura da casa estável, enquanto objetos pequenos flutuavam em volta. Tentou acalmar Mu, apontando para várias coisas que talvez chamassem a atenção do bebê, até que conseguiu tranquilizá-lo com um cachorro de pelúcia.

"Viu?", disse a mãe. "Não é difícil fazer com que ele se acostume ao senhor. É bom que ele o conheça bem, já que será o seu discípulo."

"Vai permitir que eu o eduque?"

"Não é o que meu coração quer, mas… Existe uma coisa sobre Mu que sempre me incomodou."

"Que coisa?"

"Não é nada de mais… Pode ser uma besteira… É que… Mu lembra um pouco o vovô… À tarde, depois do almoço… ele sempre sentava lá fora e olhava na direção daquela montanha. Mu faz igualzinho quando estou fora. Achava que isso ia acabar quando mudamos… Mas Mu ainda faz isso, sem qualquer motivo. Isso me levou a perguntar se… Sei que pode parecer ridículo… Mas eu gosto de imaginar que Mu é a reencarnação do vovô Atla."

"Então ele carrega maneirismos de Atla?"

"Deve ser besteira, não? Mas… se não for… Se não for, Grande Mestre Shion-sama, então Mu deve seguir o caminho de um cavaleiro de Athena."

"Por que acredita nisso?"

"Porque… Desde sempre, o vovô Atla sempre lamentou… O fato de que não pôde se tornar um cavaleiro de Athena. Ele não se arrependeu da vida que teve, apenas… gostaria de ter podido viver um pouco como cavaleiro, antes de estourar a guerra, apenas porque queria sentir de perto como é lutar ao lado de companheiros de confiança. Talvez… Mu tenha chamado a armadura porque seja o vovô Atla aqui… querendo uma segunda chance. Não digo que acredito nisso… Mas o pensamento é muito forte. Estou sendo boba, não?"

"Eu não acho", assegurou Shion. "Talvez ele seja mesmo."

"Se for, ele deve ir com o senhor…"

"Bem, ainda é muito cedo para pensar em treiná-lo. Por enquanto, por favor, aceitem a morada de meu mestre Hakurei para manter o pequeno Mu a salvo. É uma torre sem portas ou escadas, mas vocês poderão ficar nela tranquilamente, já que possuem telecinesia. Dentro dela, Mu não correrá o risco de destruir a casa. Independente de me aceitarem como mestre dele, quero que fiquem lá."

"Grande Mestre Shion-sama…"

"Vou levá-los até lá. Não é muito longe daqui, e vocês poderão se teleportar sem dificuldade para lá. Está um tanto suja e empoeirada, mas de vez em quando vou para lá fazer manutenção das coisas. Está pronto, Mu?"

Mu, já calmo com a presença de Shion, agarrou seu cachecol e puxou-o todo para si. A mãe tentou impedi-lo, mas Shion permitiu a curiosidade do pequeno. Enrolou o largo cachecol em torno do peito do bebê.

"Agora ele está pronto. Está frio lá em cima. Se você for o meu discípulo, Mu, será assim mesmo. Você levará tudo de mim."

Alguns segundos depois, teleportou-os para a antiga casa de seu mestre. Assim que a viu, Mu esticou os bracinhos para torre, como se tivesse acabado de chegar em casa. Aquele era mesmo um dia especial…


	2. Aioros

**Aioros**

* * *

Ele vinha todos os dias, depois de auxiliar no treino dos soldados. Em vez de parar na casa de Sagitário, vinha direto para o templo do Grande Mestre, não para conversar com Shion, mas para ver a pequena deusa. Expulsava todas as servas por perto, arregaçava as mangas e cuidava, ele mesmo, da fralda, da mamadeira, do banho. No começo, Shion tentou impedi-lo, dizendo que aquela não era a conduta correta de um cavaleiro. Agora, havia sido derrotado pelo entusiasmo do jovem Aioros.

"Ah, não! Assim ela vai ficar com frio! No que as servas estão pensando? O vento aqui é gelado. Um casaquinho…"

Ninguém precisava dizer qual era a gaveta com as roupas da deusa. Aioros sabia tudo de cor. Escolheu o casaquinho e vestiu o bebê de forma eficiente, apesar dos bracinhos, que não paravam de mexer. Shion observava-o do canto do quarto.

"Você é mais rápido do que as servas que cuidam dela."

"Essas servas não sabem cuidar de um bebê! Quando minha mãe morreu no parto do Aioria, eu que tive de cuidar dele. E, comparada a ele, esta pequena é boazinha demais. Ah, veja que gracinha! Por que a deusa Athena tinha que ser uma menininha linda assim? O mundo não é justo mesmo! Oh, você quer brincar? Eu brinco!"

Quando a deusa Athena reencarnou no Santuário, há pouco mais de um mês, houve uma grande comoção no Santuário. Muitos pediram para ver a deusa, que foi revelada durante um discurso proferido por Shion. Desde esse evento, os ânimos se acalmaram e todos voltaram ao trabalho rotineiro. Apenas Aioros continuou invadindo o templo de Athena, louco de vontade de cuidar da deusa.

Shion estava preocupado com como as coisas andavam bem. Segundo Avenir, o Santuário de Athena perderia a Guerra Santa caso tudo continuasse daquele jeito. Eles precisavam do cavaleiro de Pégaso para ganhar aquela guerra, e um Santuário em paz não teria essa figura. Depois de pensar muito a respeito e de discutir o assunto com Dohko, Shion criou um plano digno de um louco. Acontecia que, para vencer aquela guerra, teria de ser um pouco louco mesmo. Conhecer o futuro causava uma insegurança maior do que se não conhecesse, pois, na ânsia de evitar um desastre, teria de gerar outros, sem saber se não acabaria piorando tudo em vez de consertar.

Athena-sama estava rindo de um bichinho de pelúcia com o qual Aioros brincava. No futuro de Avenir, Aioros era uma espécie de irmão mais velho da deusa, mais do que um cavaleiro. Brincava com ela, enxugava suas lágrimas, contava-lhe histórias… O Aioros do futuro de Avenir passou a vida toda cuidando da deusa, com todo o amor, até acabar morto na Guerra Santa. Toda a sua bravura e dedicação não foram suficientes para protegê-la. No final, humilhada pelos inimigos, sua adorada Athena foi decapitada na frente de Hades. Shion precisava criar um futuro diferente, e seu plano de louco envolvia, também, Aioros.

Sentia-se péssimo. O momento em que a deusa sorria mais era quando Aioros aparecia no templo. Ele levava jeito com crianças, e Athena-sama era como uma irmãzinha. Às vezes, Shion permitia que Aioros passasse a noite ali, e este acabava dormindo no sofá, com a bebê em seu peito, bem aquecida e protegida. E, quando ela acordava chorando à noite, ele ficava horas de pé, carregando-a e acalmando-a, com toda a paciência, mesmo depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho. Como mexer com uma relação tão bonita quanto aquela? Shion não tinha sequer coragem de dizer a Aioros para deixar os cuidados da deusa com as servas.

Depois de Athena-sama brincar, ganhou o jantar de Aioros e logo sujou a fralda, exigindo, num choro forte, a sua substituição. Ele não tinha nojo, nem preguiça para cuidar da fralda.

"Nada como ter o corpo funcionando bem, não é, minha deusa? Aguenta um pouco, eu já te troco!"

Shion aproximou-se do rapaz, tentando imaginar como seria se, no lugar daquele alegre jovem, estivesse Sísifo. Este com certeza não estaria ali naquele momento, por ser comedido demais.

"Apesar de eu ter vivido tanto, nunca troquei a fralda de um bebê."

"Hein? Tá precisando de mais experiência de vida, hein, Grande Mestre! Com todo o respeito…"

"Talvez tenha razão."

"Mas a primeira vez não vai ser com a Athena-sama, não! Esta fralda é minha!"

"Fique à vontade."

"Obrigado! Veja como um profissional faz! Fazemos assim e… hum."

Aioros pareceu indeciso, olhando para o cocô na fralda. Enfim, limpou a bundinha da deusa com cuidado e decidiu:

"Sabe, já faz mais de uma hora desde que ela comeu. Seria uma boa dar um banho nela. Não é?"

"É?"

"É sim! Assim, evito que a bundinha dela asse! Vou fazer isso!"

Tal era a habilidade do cavaleiro com bebês que nem precisou de ajuda para pôr água no fogão, com apenas uma das mãos. Separou tudo que precisaria e manteve a deusa quente enquanto esperava. Sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo, de tão acostumado que ficara.

"Aioros", chamou Shion, criando coragem.

"Grande Mestre?"

"Ela gosta mesmo muito de você."

"É claro que sim! Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela! Sabe, sinto como se ela fosse minha irmãzinha."

"O cavaleiro de Sagitário da última Guerra Santa também gostava muito de ficar perto da deusa."

"Claro! Cavaleiros de Sagitário sabem o que é bom!"

"Ele não era extrovertido como você… Talvez essa não seja a palavra correta… Atrevido? É isso. Diferente de você, ele não era atrevido. Nunca invadiria o templo de Athena pra ficar brincando com o bebê."

"Ah, mas assim não tem graça. Sabe, proteger tem muitos significados, Grande Mestre. Brincar com um bebê é também uma forma de proteção."

"Eu te entendo, e acho que ele também entenderia. Mas mesmo ele não sendo como você, também se dedicava muito a ela. Sempre pensava nela e sempre se esforçava para que ela crescesse bem. E ele lutou ao lado dela na Guerra Santa até o fim."

"Ele morreu pra protegê-la?"

"Ele morreu para que ela pudesse fazer o que devia fazer, protegendo-a até o fim. Foram apenas cinco anos de convivência com ela, mas acredito que os aproveitou bem."

"Cinco anos é pouco! Quero cuidar dela até ela ficar velhinha!"

"Se sobreviver à Guerra Santa."

"Ah, deixa de ser pessimista, Grande Mestre! É claro que ela vai sobreviver à Guerra Santa! Vai ganhar a guerra, porque eu vou estar lá para isso. Vou nocautear todo mundo, para que ela não tenha que ter trabalho!"

Era o momento de tocar no assunto de que Shion desejava, de verdade, tratar:

"Então, que tal se existisse um cenário diferente, Aioros? E se você tivesse de morrer cedo demais, sem tempo para passar com a deusa Athena, como o meu amigo passou? E se a única forma de Athena-sama ganhar a Guerra Santa fosse com você morto sem poder vê-la crescer? Claro que você poderia escolher um futuro em que pudesse passar anos cuidando de Athena-sama, como está fazendo agora - só que, nesse futuro, a Guerra Santa estaria perdida, e Athena-sama acabaria humilhada e executada pelos nossos inimigos."

"Hum… que pergunta esquisita, Grande Mestre. Então eu teria de escolher entre morrer com ela ainda bebê e ela ganhar a guerra… e passar a vida com ela, mas ela perder a guerra?"

"Sim. O que você escolheria?"

"Hum… Nessa de eu morrer cedo, será que daria tempo para eu ver este sorrisinho dela?"

Aioros fez uma graça, enquanto segurava Athena na banheira. A pequena riu, adoravelmente. Shion sorriu com a doçura do bebê.

"Sim, daria tempo sim."

"Então nem tem espaço para arrependimentos! Um sorrisinho assim já é o suficiente para eu protegê-la pela eternidade, Grande Mestre! Eu não posso ser egoísta, sabe? Amor não é sobre egoísmo, é sobre doar seu coração a alguém. Eu só preciso de um sorriso assim, e o resto do tempo, mesmo sendo valioso para mim, não é mais importante do que ela se manter segura. Ser humilhada e morta pelos inimigos? A minha irmãzinha?! Nem pensar! O senhor também não deixaria uma coisa dessas acontecer como ela, não é, Grande Mestre! Não é?"

Foi um alívio ouvir a resposta. Shion sorriu, agora com menos medo de tomar a terrível decisão.

"Com certeza! Como eu poderia deixar que machucassem essa graça?"

"É isso aí! Ah, aí está… limpinha! Agora é por fralda e agasalhar bem. É pijama, daqui a pouco ela vai dormir. Ah, eu quero ficar com ela para sempre, Grande Mestre!"

"Bem, pode dormir aqui esta noite."

"Mesmo?! Obrigado! Ah, ela vai se divertir!"

Que mais Shion podia fazer por Aioros? Como compensá-lo por roubar-lhe um futuro tão adorável? Se tudo acabasse mal, Aioros não veria a deusa dar seus primeiros passinhos, nem falar suas primeiras palavras. Não a ensinaria a ler e a escrever, nem a ser uma boa Athena. Como compensar tudo aquilo que lhe roubaria, se não sabia se esse novo futuro garantiria a segurança dela?

Caminhou até a deusa, depois de ser vestida com o macacão rosa. Estendeu os braços.

"Athena-sama, quer vir comigo?"

Mas a pequena inclinou-se para o peito de Aioros e abraçou-o.

"Ora, ela prefere a mim do que ao Grande Mestre! Que gracinha!"

Talvez pudesse compensá-lo com aqueles pequenos momentos…


	3. Dohko

**Dohko**

* * *

Era uma noite tranquila, e seria lua cheia em Rozan. Tempo perfeito para uma garrafa de vinho. Aioros ficaria no templo de Athena, junto com o bebê. Tudo estaria bem durante sua ausência… por ora. Shion precisava daquele tempo, antes de colocar seu louco plano em prática. Pegou a garrafa, dois copos e teleportou-se.

Os olhos de Dohko cresceram ao vê-lo. Sorrindo, Shion aproximou-se e sentou-se na pedra da cachoeira de Rozan. Posicionou a garrafa entre eles e encheu os copos. Ofereceu um ao amigo de longa data e pegou o outro. Dohko observou seu copo por algum momento e acabou aceitando, em silêncio. Tomou-o inteiro, e Shion reencheu-o, prontamente. Só depois disso iniciou a conversa.

"Então, está carregando um fardo tão grande a ponto de vir me ver… Shion."

"Já estou acostumado. Desta vez, não é diferente."

"Não é perigoso abandonar o Santuário para vir aqui?"

"Aioros está no templo de Athena, cuidando da atual reencarnação. Ela gosta mais dele do que de mim."

"Como ela é?"

"Uma graça. Aioros está completamente apaixonado por ela."

"O Sagitário…"

"Eu me sinto mal… por mexer com o destino dessas crianças… por trazer-lhes desgraças…"

"É por isso que o Grande Mestre precisa ser uma pessoa gentil. Você sempre foi o mais qualificado, Shion."

"O que estou para fazer não é nada gentil."

"Também não é gentil com você mesmo. E é por isso que veio com esse vinho."

"Não poderia fazer isso sem antes beber um vinho com você."

"Ainda bem que veio. E o tempo está perfeito."

"Sua terra natal é linda, Dohko."

"Precisava conhecer o cenário durante o dia também. Você iria gostar."

"Com certeza. Você também iria adorar Jamiel."

"Falando em Jamiel, seu discípulo Mu passou por aqui, não faz muito tempo."

"E eu disse para ele ficar na torre. Acho que não consigo mais mantê-lo preso lá."

"É um menino tão manso… Lembra o Atla."

"É trineto dele."

"Isso explica…"

"Escrevi um livro, com tudo o que ele precisará saber. Mas… isso é tudo."

"Está sacrificando muitas coisas, pelo que estou vendo."

"Todos têm sua vez, Dohko. Eu me sinto grato por ter vivido por tanto tempo, dez vezes, quinze vezes mais do que nossos companheiros… Tive oportunidade de fazer quase tudo que desejei. Até estou aqui, dividindo um vinho com você, uma última vez…"

"Shion… Lembra de quando não éramos tão importantes no Santuário e podíamos ir e vir nas Doze Casas?"

"E tem como esquecer? Você passava todos os dias pela minha casa, a caminho dos campos de treino. Tentávamos nos matar todos os dias antes do trabalho."

"Diziam pelo Santuário: se procura por Dohko, busque Shion e vice-versa. Onde um está, o outro sempre estará."

"E se não estiver, pergunte. Um sempre sabe onde o outro está. Nós passávamos tanto tempo juntos assim?"

"Era até estranho quando você não estava por perto. Manigold me perguntava: você não se cansa de ficar tanto tempo ao lado daquele idiota? Mas acho que idiotas tendem a reunir-se muito fácil."

"Tinha vezes que eu não queria ver a sua cara, Dohko. Quando brigávamos… Mas logo passava, porque era difícil não estar perto de uma pessoa que te conhece tão bem e que entende como se sente."

"Diziam até que era como um casamento."

"Se fosse um casamento, quantas bodas seriam até agora?"

"Melhor não tentar contar, Shion."

Shion riu, com medo de perder aquelas lembranças. Tivera uma vida tão boa. Tivera amigos tão bons. E Dohko era o mais especial deles. Fora muita sorte ter passado aqueles dois séculos, podendo conversar, ainda que raramente, com seu parceiro mais querido. Pena que eram encontros tão breves. As responsabilidades como Grande Mestre sempre tomavam todo o seu tempo. Quando pensava em conversar com Dohko, via-se tão cansado que só lhe restava ir para a cama e dormir.

"Naquela época, nós passavamos o dia inteiro juntos, muitas vezes sem qualquer assunto. Queria muito poder ter isso de volta… Queria muito poder passar umas férias aqui, sentar ao seu lado o dia todo, olhando para a cachoeira."

"Você não pode, infelizmente."

"É… nunca mais pude, depois da Guerra Santa… É uma pena. É uma pena, mas não podemos reclamar. É tão mais do que os nossos companheiros viveram…"

"É por isso que não podemos falhar em nossas missões. A minha é simples, mas a sua… Eu quero ajudá-lo de alguma forma…"

"Eu vou precisar de sua ajuda… Mu, Aioros, a deusa… Não são os únicos que vou prejudicar. Eu vou, e deixarei para você uma grande encrenca…"

"Agora me conte uma novidade", riu Dohko.

"Obrigado, Dohko. Por me perdoar."

"Não se preocupe, Shion. Tenho certeza de que o novo futuro que você criará irá nos levar à vitória. Afinal, temos olhado para ela durante esses dois séculos."

"É verdade…"

"Agora que estamos tratando disso, quero saber… Como pretende alterar o futuro?"

"A armadura de Áries já começou com isso, escolhendo Mu como meu sucessor, no lugar de Avenir. Mas isso não basta. Se o Santuário continuar em paz, se pavimentarmos um caminho plano até a Guerra Santa, acabaremos perdendo. Portanto, para ganharmos, precisaremos de um caminho íngreme e perigoso. Isso significa que terei de por em risco tudo o que lutamos para reconstruir e proteger… o Santuário, a deusa, o mundo… Entre dois males, o menor… Se é que é menor…"

"É como se você apostasse tudo numa rodada de pôquer…"

"Sim. Eu temo estragar tudo, Dohko…"

"Não se preocupe. Você é o que mais trabalhou para reconstruir o Santuário, e fez isso a partir de ruínas."

"Ora eu saía pra cumprir algum trabalho como cavaleiro de ouro… Ora eu tratava de toda a correspondência, ora eu descia para ajudar a erguer um pilar. E quando conseguia tempo, restaurava as armaduras e estudava toda aquela imensa biblioteca. Mas eu não estava sozinho… As pessoas de Rodorio e Teneo estavam ali para me ajudar. Teneo cresceu e se tornou um grande cavaleiro. Treinou muitos discípulos, que também se tornaram cavaleiros exemplares… Com eles, nem parecia que eu estava rendendo alguma coisa."

"Foi algo construído com muito esforço, não só seu, mas de muitas pessoas."

"Tudo isso em minhas mãos. Tenho muito medo, Dohko. Tenho medo de por a perder tudo o que eles construíram, dedicando suas vidas inteiras… Sei que confiam em mim, mas… Temos muito a perder."

"Mas se não colocarmos tudo a perder, perderemos, com certeza. É uma aposta arriscada, mas é a única coisa que temos no momento. Tenhamos fé, Shion. Eu ainda estarei aqui, ao menos por algum tempo. Teremos o jovem Mu e outros cavaleiros. De qualquer forma, uma hora tudo terá de ir às mãos deles."

"É… É um fardo tão pesado… Mas tenho fé neles."

"Então, só resta por tudo na mesa e fazer nossa melhor jogada."

"Nunca fui bom em pôquer."

"Ainda bem que isso não é um jogo de pôquer. É uma guerra, e você é bom em lidar com elas."

"Veremos em breve…"

Shion tentou reencher o copo de Dohko, mas só caíram algumas gotas. Seu amigo fitou o resto do vinho, com tristeza.

"Hum… acabou tão rápido… Que pena."

"Eu devia ter trazido mais uma garrafa, não?"

"Se pudéssemos repor tudo, como as garrafas de vinho… Mas esta é valiosa, porque é uma só. Acho que a aproveitamos bem."

"É verdade. Bem, é hora de voltar. As tarefas no Santuário não esperam."

Recolheu os copos, a garrafa, e levantou-se.

"Adeus, Dohko."

Dohko tornara-se mais sutil para demonstrar sentimentos com o passar dos anos, mas Shion sabia o quanto ele estava triste.

"Shion."

"Sim?"

"Obrigado… por tudo."

O último agradecimento de uma pessoa querida era sempre o mais doloroso, pois era a vida inteira reunida em uma só palavra. Obrigado por terem vivido na mesma época, por terem se conhecido, pelos treinos, pelas risadas, pelas brigas, pelas missões em parceria, pelas garrafas de vinho, pela compreensão, pelos momentos em silêncio, pela lealdade. Sorriu de volta para o melhor amigo.

"Eu também digo o mesmo, Dohko. Obrigado, por tudo..."

Agradecer por dois séculos de amizade era uma carga pesada demais. Quando teleportou-se de volta ao Santuário, notou que estava chorando.


	4. Shion

**Shion**

* * *

Era a grande noite. Shion vestiu-se com o maior zelo, escolhendo o melhor manto, como se fosse a véspera de uma comemoração do Santuário. Acontecia que ele queria estar bem para abraçar seu destino. Aioros erguia a sorridente deusa no alto, brincando sem nenhuma preocupação. Mal sabia ele do que estava planejado para a noite. Usara todo o seu cosmos para criar uma ilusão de Aioros descendo as escadas, e agora todos achavam que só havia mestre e deusa no topo da montanha.

"Ela gosta mesmo de você… Quando você vem aqui, Aioros, ela sorri e ri o tempo todo."

"Eu quero que ela seja feliz, Grande Mestre… Pelo menos, enquanto puder…"

"Passe a noite aqui. Vou preparar um chá para nós."

"Posso? Que bom! Pode deixar, eu faço o chá!"

"Não, brinque mais com ela. Eu também gosto de me ocupar com coisas simples. Já volto."

Afinal, talvez fosse a última vez que ele brincaria com ela… Shion aqueceu a água e tirou de um bolso o sedativo. Precisava do cavaleiro de Sagitário por perto para proteger a deusa Athena. Quem melhor que Aioros para defender aquele bebê? Precisava depositar toda a sua fé naquele jovem alegre, e algo lhe dizia que ele faria um ótimo trabalho.

Aioros tomou o chá sem erguer quaisquer suspeitas. Em meio à brincadeira com a deusa, quase dormindo, levou a pequena para o sofá e deitou-se ali. Mesmo inconsciente, os braços a mantinham segura no peito. Quando Shion tentou tirar a deusa dela, esta chorou, e ele temeu que Aioros acordasse.

"Não chore…", murmurou Aioros.

Felizmente, nada mais aconteceu. Shion conseguiu acalmar o bebê e deixá-lo no berço. O espaço do sofá onde Aioros estava deitado era como um buraco na parede, que podia ser coberto por uma cortina. Shion fechou-a, tirando Aioros de vista. O primeiro palco estava pronto.

Para vencer a guerra contra Hades, precisava alterar um futuro pacífico. Era preciso criar um tumulto que jogasse o Santuário a uma época de instabilidade. Precisava ser vilão por um dia. Para a sua sorte, havia alguém com potencial para ajudá-lo naquela tarefa. O cavaleiro que, na Guerra Santa anterior, traiu o Santuário: Gêmeos.

O segundo palco devia ser propício para um assassinato. O salão do mestre estava cercado de servos e não era bom. Devia ser um lugar exclusivo, longe dos olhos de testemunhas: Star Hill. Desceu pelo salão do mestre, atravessou as Doze Casas, até o templo de Gêmeos. Havia emprestado para seu cavaleiro alguns livros necessários ao Grande Mestre. Usaria aquilo como desculpa.

Ele estava na frente da casa, guardando a entrada. Shion não precisou anunciar sua chegada, pois os olhos assassinos voltaram-se, assim que se aproximou.

"Grande Mestre."

"Olá, Saga. Perdão por hoje. Sei que você tem estudado muito para ser meu sucessor…"

"O senhor fez sua decisão."

"Sim. Acredito que é o melhor para nós. Enfim, não vim aqui para conversar sobre isso. Acontece que estou a caminho de Star Hill, e preciso de alguns livros."

"Ah… Leve todos. Não vou mais precisar deles mesmo… Ao menos, por enquanto."

Por enquanto. Era uma ótima resposta. Shion sorriu.

"Obrigado, meu jovem."

A isca estava lançada. Shion pegou alguns livros e dirigiu-se a Star Hill. Passara tantas noites ali, olhando as estrelas, estudando e fazendo previsões. No começo, perdia-se com cálculos bizarros e rezava para que Degel, de algum lugar, lhe desse uma luz para entender aquelas equações. Fora tão difícil…

Tivera uma vida longa, e estava grato por ter conseguido tantas coisas. Tivera Dohko, o melhor dos amigos. Tivera um mestre que o acolhera com amor e colegas extremamente fiéis. Acompanhara o crescimento de cavaleiros, desde a fase de aprendizes até a morte. Vira a nova reencarnação de Athena rir com as caretas do mais jovem Sagitário. Fora uma vida muito boa.

"Grande Mestre."

Era a voz que queria ouvir. Felizmente, chegara o grande momento. Shion fingiu-se de desentendido:

"Saga? Este lugar é proibido para os cavaleiros. Você devia saber disso."

"Eu sei. E eu tenho o direito de estar aqui."

"Você? Entendo… Se não pode conseguir de forma honesta, prefere dar um golpe de Estado."

"Você não parece surpreso."

"É verdade, não estou muito surpreso. Mas e agora? Chegamos naquele momento em que lutamos?"

"Velho como está, não terá a menor chance…"

Que ofensa! Shion ainda podia fazer uma boa briga! Mas engoliu a provocação e prosseguiu com sua farsa, queimando o cosmos."

"Veremos, então… Venha, Saga!"

Assumiu a postura de luta, mas permaneceu imóvel. O punho de Saga afundou em seu estômago, e o cosmos atravessou o corpo, saindo pelas costas. Shion vomitou sangue e engasgou-se, sem conseguir respirar. Logo acabaria inconsciente. Saga ao menos tivera piedade suficiente para dar-lhe uma morte rápida. Só tinha alguns segundos para transmitir sua última mensagem:

"Conto com você, Grande Mestre… Saga."

O semblante de Saga alterou-se para um de revolta:

"O que quer dizer com isso, Grande Mestre?! O que significa isso?!"

Mas não havia mais ar para responder. Shion vira Saga crescer, desde um simples aprendiz. Ainda era jovem, ainda podia encontrar o caminho da justiça. Estava colocando tudo nas mãos de um cavaleiro perturbado. Sorriu-lhe.

Saga tentaria matar Athena para completar o plano, e Aioros estaria lá para defendê-la. Apesar de Aioros ser tão forte quanto Saga, enquanto tivesse o bebê para proteger, não entraria em combate. Sua única saída seria fugir. Precisaria de sorte, seria uma situação limite… Mas, se desse certo, Athena escaparia do Santuário, Saga se tornaria o Grande Mestre, e todo o futuro vivido por Avenir se alteraria. Daquele jeito, talvez… talvez o Santuário visse um futuro vitorioso na Guerra Santa. Talvez o cavaleiro de Pégaso fosse encontrado nesse novo futuro. Para isso, Shion precisava morrer.

Era a sua hora. Em breve estaria ao lado dos companheiros da última Guerra Santa e dos anos de restauração do Santuário. Teneo certamente estaria lá, esperando para ouvir mais histórias. Ainda teria de usar uma bengala para caminhar? Ainda teria setenta anos? Ou apareceria com a aparência de seus anos mais produtivos, como o jovem cavaleiro de Touro? E os demais colegas? E Yuzuriha? E seu mestre? Adoraria contar sobre o pequeno Mu para Atla. Se pudesse reencontrá-los, a morte, mesmo em Cocytos, seria muito boa.

Fizera tudo o que podia. Fora o elo entre os cavaleiros do passado e os do futuro. Depois de ter sido o centro do Santuário por tanto tempo, era estranho entregar aquele lugar para os mais jovens. Mas, como dizia Aioros, amor era sobre doar-se aos outros. Shion doara-se inteiro. Ainda queria viver mais, apesar de ter mais de dois séculos. Mas Dohko tinha razão: a única garrafa de vinho era preciosa porque era única. Era hora de recolher a garrafa vazia e ir embora.

* * *

 **FIM**

* * *

Notas: Sei que demorou um pouco pra postar os capítulos, mas espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por ter lido até aqui! ^o^


End file.
